


Count your blessings (comic)

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: comic adaptation of 'count your blessings' as voted for over on twitter, we'll still be continuing have i told you lately, but this will be our experimental project!please be mindful that this project is a lot darker in nature.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

<https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1231611781212229638>


	2. Fate - page 1

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1238239630899757059

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, support if you like, it fuels us to continue making pages c:


	3. Fate - page 2

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1238242648495964161


	4. Fate - page 3

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1244966830436954113


	5. Fate - page 4

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1260243165929406465


	6. Fate - page 5

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1260243680855838722


	7. Fate - page 6

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1264763280649838592


	8. Fate - page 7

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1265061406212263944


	9. Fate - page 8

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1265994560884400134


	10. Fate - page 9

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1268379649601671169


	11. Fate - page 10

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1271079529210097665


	12. Fate - page 11

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1272886153994215424


	13. Fate - page 12

https://twitter.com/howgayisdask/status/1276301642468601856


End file.
